


Happy Crimson Days

by Karleesi



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days, CrimsonDays2021, Fluff, M/M, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karleesi/pseuds/Karleesi
Summary: Banshee-44 treats his boyfriend Helios-33 to a romantic surprise dinner during Crimson Days.
Relationships: Banshee-44 (Destiny)/Original Male Character(s), Banshee-44/Guardian (Destiny), Banshee-44/Helios-33, Banshee-44/Male Exo Titan, Banshee-44/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happy Crimson Days

Banshee-44 looked up from his tinkering when his communicator let out a little jingle. His hands were covered in gun oil, and he stood in place for long enough that the communicator played another little jingle. He wiped his hands as best he could with a dirty rag, then draped it over the parts of his project he was working on just now. Helios had suggested he tried this technique, so that when he pulled the rag off, he would at least know what he last was working on. It had been effective so far, he contemplated as he walked away from his workbench, towards his worn leather bag. The communicator inside made another jingle, Banshee quickly digging it out from the bag.

The screen lit up, a single yellow notification bar on it, as Banshee navigated to read it. All his communicator messages were color coded, and yellow were his reminders. He’d set it up so that only two types of notifications would keep playing a jingle when unread, the reminders and Helios’ messages, to try and become better at reading and responding to them in a timely manner. This reminder came from his calendar, and simply read “Crimson Days Surprise Dinner”. Banshee stood there for a moment, back turned to the courtyard just outside his shop, hunched as he held the communicator in his hands. “Right,” he mumbled to himself. His eyes dropped to the time of day, late afternoon, and with it he remembered why he’d set the reminder. “Right,” he spoke again, more assured of himself this time. He straightened his back, pocketed the communicator and started packing up for the day.

He has a surprise romantic dinner to go make.

——————————

Helios-33 felt bad. By the time he arrived at the courtyard of the Tower, it was well into the evening. His strike assignment took much longer than it should have, and while he’s not explicitly going to blame the random Hunter in his strike team for it, he does privately think about it.  
He looks around for a moment at the Tower courtyard, near empty. No dancing guardians, no hard-working technicians. And no Crimson Days decorations. Helios sighs deeply. He doesn’t know what the Vanguard’s thinking sometimes, but cancelling Crimson Days feels like an incredibly low blow. 

His eyes are drawn to Banshee’s shop on instinct, seeing the shutters down fills him with a touch of sadness. Missed him, probably by a long shot, Helios thinks. He walks up to Kadi in a brisk pace, quickly marking what to keep and what not. “Could you hold on to those two for a bit longer?” He asks the postmaster. She simply nods, and Helios hopes she knows he never keeps his stuff in there for long. He waves her a quick thanks and goodbye as he heads homewards. If he takes the longer route, he could still stop and buy Banshee flowers... 

————————

Banshee’s just checking on the casserole dish full of veggies and cheese in the oven when he hears the front door open. He smiles as he hears Helios’ excited gasp, laughs a little at the soon following clapping. He wipes his hands on his apron, quickly checks if nothing is in danger of burning, then walks out the kitchen.

“Hey babe,” he rumbles with a smile, watching Helios stand at the entrance to their apartment, flowers in hand and lights shining bright. Helios has changed into his regular post-armor sweatpants look, heavy bag swung over his strong shoulder. He’s holding a truly lavish bouquet in hands, and seeing it makes Banshee’s gaze go soft. Of course he bought flowers.  
“Did you do all this?” Helios asks, amazement in his voice. He’s looking at the rose petals on the ground, the numerous amounts of candles lit, the table, set with deep reds and pinks, for two. His smile is wide, his expression so open and full of love and adoration.  
Banshee hums an affirmative from the kitchen entrance, a little chuckle at the end. “I wanted to surprise you,” he says, walking closer to Helios, reaching to hold him by his waist, “Tower might not celebrate Crimson Days this year, but that doesn’t mean we can’t.”  
Helios’ smile goes soft, his eyes locked on Banshee’s. He rests his forehead plate against Banshee’s, stays there for a quiet moment. “It’s beautiful,” Helios reaches down, maneuvers himself to press a soft kiss against Banshee’s cheek, “thank you,” another kiss as he wraps his free arm fully around Banshee’s shoulders.

He pulls back briefly, sheepish smile, as he holds the bouquet up. “I brought you flowers,” he chuckles lightly. Banshee smiles softly as he takes the offered bouquet, holds them close. “They’re beautiful,” he reaches up to pull Helios in, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, “thank you.” He pulls away, reaching for the vase he’d set out already. Helios smiles. Something about being so known by your boyfriend that he already knows you’re gonna bring him flowers.  
Banshee turns back around towards Helios, moving back into place to hold his arms around his titan’s waist. “Why don’t you go get changed,” reaching one hand down to teasingly give Helios’ ass a squeeze through his sweatpants, “dinner’s almost ready.”  
Helios chuckles at the drifting hand, leans down to press another kiss to Banshee’s mouth with a hum, “I’ll dress up nice for our dinner date,” smile on his face as he heads to their bedroom.

A moment later, Banshee loudly laughs, smug and happy, when hearing Helios’ excited gasp from the bedroom. He must’ve discovered the petals on the bed, which Banshee arranged in such a way that his plans for the rest of the night were made abundantly clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Banshee made a dick out of rose petals on the bed and if that isn't love idk what is
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Continuing my tradition of writing some Helios/Banshee stuff for my favourite events Bungie keeps cancelling.  
> o7 Crimson Days, you were taken from us too soon


End file.
